parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
(Storyline: Origin)(17) Prepare for the escape to Texas
Month 1st, Year 21st. In AriusThe US president is sitting in a garden, guarding by several secrect service. His hologram phone received a phone call from an unknown phone number " What ?" The pres is surprised " Look, Bill. What's it ?" The president Bill is surprised " Uhm...Let's me call then center sir, Please, don't answer the phone." Then the phone is off. The president right after that receives a voice message from an unknown phone number " Good morning, Mr President. It's me, Bierko Henderson.... (hestitate)... I think you know the truth, Mr President. You know what I've done.... That I have no choice.... Please, Mr President, I need your help.... Please, pick up the phone.... I need to talk to you." Later, the pres receives the phone call again. He looks hestitate and picks up the phone " Good morning, Mr President." " Good monring" " I want to speak to you in person. Do you have that comfortable ?" The pres is surprised and look at his secret service. " Please, Mr President. You know that I won't do any thing harm to you" " Where are you right now ?" "I'm inside this green house." A secret service touches the pres's hand "Please, Mr President, No" The pres looks at the secret service then looks at the screen " What can I do for you ?" " Just a small talk, in person" .... " Please, Mr President, I beg you" The president remain silence for a while " How long will you get there ?" " Right now, I'm in front of the door" The secret service: "What ?" " OK, get in" A few second later, the gardern door is opened. The secret service immediately point the gun to me I hand up " I'm unarm" " What do you want from me ?" " You know the truth of what I have done" I speak while still hands up " I know" The pre insist Then I hand down. " Although all of my information in the law enforcer are deleted, I know your gov still keep my information as classified. And I just want that deleted" " May I ask why ?" " Because now, I have no where to run. The CIA could use that information against me, knowing wherever I go, I live.... Please, Mr President. I want a new life." The pres hestitate for a while " I know you help us stop a war but what you did are unacceptable" " I have no choice, Mr President.... If you had been in my position, you would have done the same thing. Please, Mr President, I'm asking you for the first and only favor. After today, I swear you will never see me again" The president hesitate. He opens the hologram phone " Call me Mike" " Yes, sir" After a few second " Yes, Mr President" " I want the profile of Bierko or whatever he is when I come back" " Yes, sir" " Thank you, Mike" Then the president looks at me " Sastified ?" " Thank you, Mr President. I know you're the man that keep your words. Thank you, again Mr President. After tonight, you will never see me again" I slowly step back and leave the gardern. Say goodbye Lee Jones is looking at the window. The door behind him opens. I appear. He turns back and see me, he doesn't say anything " I come here to say goodbye to you, Will" Will smiles half of his mouth and hestitate "Where will you go ?" " I don't know. Can be everywhere... America, Mexico, England, Valeria,....everywhere...." " What will you do for a living ? How can you live in there, the America can extradite you..." " I don't know will.....my journey will be unpredictable....my life from now will be nomad." Will smiles sadly and hestitate " Thank you, James... Thanks for what you did to Arius..." I smiles.... " If I could make it to the Earth, I'll keep that name, James...." Will " So... you..." Will ruffles his forehead " How will you live ?" " As I say I don't know.... I could have the new identity, be an engineer, marry a woman, have a family and (hestitate)... live a normal life" I hestitate.... " It has been 20 years, Will.... 20 years of chaos.... and I never regret a day of living here, I'll miss my days living in Arius.... forever.... I'll never forget.... 20 years in Arius, I'll never forget.... I never regret for what I have done... Just.... just now... I can't come back.... I" My tear suddenly come out and I can't stop " Just..... (my tear come out).... I can't be here.... can't be here with everyone.... I think 20 years is enough for me.... enough to retire.... I don't want to take this job any more.... Maybe, I want a normal life.... I..." I wipe out my tear " Tell Ava that I'm sorry.... And .... and I'm sorry... for Angela... I can't harm her....I want to say sorry to you for not completing the mission...... I'm sorry for everything" Will looks at me and just remain silence... " I don't have much time left. Best wishes for your family" I turn back and walk to the door " James..." Will I turn back " Will you come back some day ?" I shake my head... "I think no" Then I leave the place Year 21th: Escape to Texas I arrive at the space station, I choose Texas. The auto bus take the passenger to Texas. Until I arrive, it's 11p.m. I take my backpack and just look at the dark sky... I don't know where to go. I walk to an automatic taxi, I identify to it by the fake ID. The door opens and I get inside. The auto reply ask: " Where do you want to go, sir ?" " I don't know" " Excuse me, sir ?" " Wherever" " Excuse me, sir ?" " To the nearest motel" Then the auto taxi starts to drive.... I close my eyes " But actually, wherever..." I close my eyes and think of the days in Arius, the days with the beautiful humanoid, I think of May, the beautiful humanoid that come to me accidentally; I think of the days with Gina, the beautiful woman from the wilderness countryside of Xandaria; Ava, my wife, and Angela.... where you right now ? Category:Storyline: Origin